Pour 1500 yens de l'heure
by Mysteriousdeer
Summary: Sasuke est le play-boy de l'université et Temari, ayant été larguée, jure de le récupérer. C'est qu'elle a de la ressource la Sabaku : de l'intelligence, des jambes à tomber raide,de la tenacité, un bon portefeuille et un nouvel associé


Retour du printemps à l'université de Konoha, les cerisiers en fleur laissaient s'envoler des pétales qui tourbillonnaient au gré du vent. C'était la saison des amours et la plupart des élèves de cette école s'étaient trouvés un ou une partenaire. Par exemple sur ce banc, entouré d'un groupe d'admirateurs c'était le couple Sasuke Uchiwa et Ino Yamanaka. Ils ne sortaient officiellement ensembles que depuis deux semaines, mais ils devaient se fréquenter facilement depuis trois mois, ça c'est ce que disaient les rumeurs. Sasuke était le beau gosse de l'école, celui devant lequel toutes les filles fondaient, il changeait de petite copine comme de chemise et le plus fou c'est qu'elles trouvaient ça parfaitement normal.

Donc sa dernière conquête était une blonde platine dont le corps avait dû payer plusieurs rolls à tous les chirurgiens esthétiques du pays. Elle était sur ses genoux et jouait avec ses mèches comme un chaton avec une pelote de laine, parfois elle lâchait un gloussement ridicule (quand il daignait la prendre par la taille par exemple), mais lui ne semblait même pas la remarquer.

Celui qui s'était fait cette opinion de ce couple c'est Shikamaru Nara du club de shogi, caractérisé par un catogan en ananas, les oreilles percées et 200 points de QI. Il lisait, adossé contre un arbre, et de temps en temps se plaisait à commenter ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il n'avait pas de petite amie, les filles étaient toutes superficielles comme Ino, ne pensant qu'à se maquiller, suivre la mode etc.

Quoiqu'il y'avait peut-être des filles qui échappaient légèrement à cette règle : cachée derrière un arbre, fusillant le couple du regard, Temari no Sabaku, la capitaine de l'équipe de Bôzendô (art martial avec un bâton long). Deux semaines avant c'était encore elle qui sortait avec Sasuke (il devait trouver fun sur le moment de sortir avec une sportive), d'ailleurs leur histoire avait duré sept mois, un record pour l'Uchiwa. Le bruit courrait qu'il l'avait jeté comme une vieille chaussette, encore pire que pour les précédentes, lui avouant sans aucune gêne la tromper depuis trois mois. Elle avait dû pleurer en cachette, ses frères regardant maintenant Sasuke avec des auras meurtrières, mais elle n'en montrait rien. Dans la catégorie « faibles femmes » elle était la dernière du lot, ça devait être son sport favori qui l'y avait obligé.

Honnêtement il fallait l'avouer : Temari était très belle. Grande et musclée finement, des jambes à faire pâlir d'envie Ino Yamanaka, un visage fin et des yeux magnifiques. Pas besoin de passer aux mains des chirurgiens, elle était d'une beauté naturelle et respirant la joie de vivre. Enfin...qui RESPIRAIT la joie de vivre, parce qu'en l'approchant maintenant on sentait plutôt une envie de vengeance palpable. Là où les autres filles se seraient couchées, Temari n'était pas prête d'oublier l'humiliation et la façon dont elle avait été traitée. Elle allait faire comprendre à cet Uchiwa qu'on ne se moquait pas impunément d'elle.

Un moment Shikamaru cru qu'elle regardait dans sa direction, mais après réflexion il songea qu'il avait dû se tromper.

* * *

« Nara, je peux te parler ? »

Deux jours plus tard Shikamaru fumait tranquillement dans un coin du gymnase quand la fameuse Sabaku se dirigea, contre toute attente, vers lui. Elle portait encore son sac de sport sous le bras et était vêtue d'un short et d'un tee-shirt, chaussée de baskets et un bandeau enserrait son front : une vraie athlète, légèrement garçon manqué.

« Nara, je peux te parler ? »

Pourquoi voulait-elle lui parler ? D'habitude ils ne s'entendaient pas comme larrons en foire, elle avait même tendance à l'éviter. Pourquoi lui adresser la parole maintenant ?

« Nara, je peux te parler ?

-Shikamaru, mon prénom c'est Shikamaru.

-Shikamaru, je peux te parler ? »

Il détestait qu'elle l'appelle par son nom de famille, ça faisait limite protocolaire alors que c'était juste une fille galère. Par contre qu'elle se plie à son ordre sans discuter ça signifiait qu'elle avait vraiment quelque chose de nouveau ou d'important à dire. Il souffla sa fumée et écrasa sa cigarette sur le sol :

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Tu es un macho de première catégorie, pas vrai ? »

Ok, ratage sur toute la ligne, ce n'était PAS DU TOUT nouveau ça, elle lui reprochait même 24 heures sur 24. Il soupira :

« Je trouve les filles mièvres et superficielles.

-Parfait ! »

_Parfait _? Non il avait mal entendu. La Temari qu'il connaissait l'aurait frappé, étalé par terre pour avoir proféré ça sur les femmes. Elle n'aurait pas trouvé sa remarque _parfaite_.

« Tu es macho, Sasuke méprise les femmes...d'un certain point de vue vous êtes semblables.

-Sauf que moi la moitié de l'école ne me court pas après. »

Où voulait-elle en venir ? Elle comptait remplacer son ancien petit-ami par un autre brun et légèrement macho aussi ? Non, ce n'était pas le genre de Miss-je-cogne-les-garçons. Le seul qui lui avait vraiment et toujours plu c'était l'Uchiwa, elle ne voudrait pas d'un remplaçant de base.

Elle l'évalua de haut en bas d'une manière assez étrange, il essaya de lire la réponde à ses questions sur son visage, mais question cacher ses sentiments elle était aussi douée que Sasuke.

« Rendez-vous après le cours de psychologie au bar du Thé Zen.

-Mais qui te dit que j'ai envie de venir à ton rendez-vous ? Tu n'as pas d'ordres à me donner fille galère !

-Moi je serai toi je viendrai, sinon tu risques de le regretter. »

Les deux ans de judo pratiqués pendant le primaire risquaient de faire pâle figure à côté de cette championne de Bôzendô qui venait de saisir la rampe de l'escalier (en fer s'il vous plait) et qui la compressait dans sa main. Une goutte de sueur glissa dans le cou du Nara, tout d'un coup il éprouva l'irrésistible envie d'aller faire un tour au bar du Thé Zen après les cours.

Satisfaite, Temari le laissa et rejoignit une fille coiffée de macarons qui lui faisait des signes.

* * *

Le bar choisi par Temari était assez coquet avec ses plantes, ses fauteuils confortables et sa propreté. Temari était déjà là depuis un quart d'heure quand le flemmard daigna enfin pointer le bout de son nez, fallait pas lui demander de se presser non plus.

La jeune fille commanda deux tasses de café et commença enfin à expliquer pourquoi elle avait besoin du Nara.

« Si tu écoute les rumeurs, attaqua t'elle, tu sais que Sasuke m'a largué d'une manière assez vache.

-Pas la peine de le nier, toute l'université est au courant.

-Et moi je ne peux pas l'accepter ! Ça fait deux semaines que je le vois en compagnie d'Ino qui ne perd pas un seul instant pour me narguer ! Tu sais que mon caractère est assez...susceptible. »

Susceptible ? Destructeur aurait été un mot plus juste selon le garçon. Mais il se contenta de plonger un sucre dans son café et de touiller en la laissant continuer :

« Je vais me venger, je te le confie parce que je sais que tu ne porte pas l'Uchiwa dans ton cœur.

-Ce n'est pas un ami très intime. »

Il aurait préféré embrasser le proviseur sur la bouche que de l'avouer, mais il était maintenant intrigué par la manière dont Temari souhaitait se venger. Elle poursuivit tranquillement :

« Je n'ai jamais eu d'estime pour les mecs, d'un certain point de vue ce sont tous des gamins...mais Sasuke...je suis VRAIMENT amoureuse de lui. »

Elle rougit légèrement, pour une féministe ça devait lui coûter de dire ça.

« Et je mettrai tout en œuvre pour le récupérer !

-Jettes-toi à ses pieds aussi, je crois avoir comprit qu'il aimait bien être adulé.

-Non ! Je veux que ce soit lui qui regrette de m'avoir plaqué ! Je veux lui faire comprendre que je ne suis pas un objet qu'on manipule à sa guise ! Et ensuite seulement je re-sortirai avec lui.

-Super plan, marmonna t'il, et je peux savoir, sans indiscrétion, ce que JE viens faire dans cette galère ? »

Le petit sourire décidé de la Sabaku s'élargit davantage :

« Tu es un mec...

-Merci de l'avoir remarqué.

-Tu es un mec macho comme Sasuke, réitéra t'elle, et tu as une bonne capacité d'analyse. S'il y'a un type qui saura ce qui peut faire craquer mon ex c'est bien toi.

-Quoi ?!! Tu veux que je...que je t'aide à arranger ton couple démoli ?

-Tu l'as bien fait avec Naruto et Hinata. »

Rectification : il était tombé dans l'escalier, avait buté sur Hinata Hyûga qui était tombée dans les bras de Naruto et leurs bouches s'étaient trouvées naturellement. Ce n'était qu'un pur accident, mais depuis toute l'université était persuadée que Mr Nara était un parfait arrangeur de couples.

Lorsqu'il lui donna cette version des faits, elle la balaya d'un revers de la main.

« Allez ! J'ai vraiment besoin de toi !

-Non, je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps à transformer un tank en sexe-symbole. »

Il se leva et allait partir quand Temari ouvrit son sac, prit un carnet, un stylo et lança :

« Combien ? »

Il s'arrêta et se retourna, elle semblait sérieuse. Il esquissa un sourire et décida de lancer une somme tellement astronomique qu'elle renoncerait d'elle-même à ce projet stupide.

« Je veux 1500 yens de l'heure.

-Très bien. »

Là il perdit son air blasé, il savait que la famille no Sabaku était riche, mais pour que l'aînée accepte aussi facilement son argent de poche devait bien dépasser le sien. De plus les griffes du piège venait de se refermer sur lui : il avait donné un prix, elle l'avait accepté, il devait tenir son engagement. La jolie blonde se leva à son tour et lui serra de force la main.

« On commence quand...professeur ? »

Bon après tout ça pouvait être divertissant et son compte en banque le remercierait. Shikamaru avait bien envie de s'offrir un nouvel MP3 avec écouteurs transparents. Le rêve pour s'endormir en classe.

* * *

Il suffisait d'observer Ino Yamanaka et les autres groupies de Sasuke pour savoir immédiatement comment s'habiller pour plaire au garçon. Mais Temari refusa illico de se vêtir comme une fille de mauvaise vie. Rien qu'à l'idée d'enfiler une jupe ultramince elle se hérissait.

« Je ne veux pas être comme Ino ! Je sais que quand il en aura marre il la balancera comme les autres ! Moi je veux être indispensable ! »

Selon le Nara, la seule chose indispensable chez Sasuke c'était sa propre personne, Temari avait mit la barre très haut là.

« Bon, on va fouiller tes armoires et voir ce que tu as de potable. »

Car aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, Shikamaru Nara se trouvait actuellement chez les Sabakus, un appartement gigantesque et la chambre de Temari faisait facilement deux fois la sienne. Non seulement décorée de photos de ses amis et de ses exploits au Bôzendô, mais aussi bourrée de bouquins d'études, elle avait donc un cerveau la miss.

Le paternel avait un instant passé la tête pour savoir ce que ce jeune homme faisait là, Temari avait répondu sans aucune gêne qu'il l'aidait pour ses maths. Elle était dans les meilleures de la classe, si son père avait cru ce mensonge c'est qu'il ne devait pas beaucoup s'occuper d'elle.

L'armoire de la jeune fille était, hélas, comme s'y attendait Shikamaru : suffisamment d'affaires sportives pour organiser un décathlon. Pas une seule tenue féminine.

« Bon, j'espère que ta carte de crédit est bien remplie fille galère, parce qu'il va falloir changer tout ça.

-Mais...mais...

-Mais quoi ? »

Temari souffla très fort et avoua du bout des lèvres :

« Je n'y connais rien à la mode, d'ailleurs j'ai toujours pensé que les mecs non plus.

-Tu rigoles ? Pourquoi tu crois que Sasuke t'as quitté ? On n'est plus au Moyen-Âge, les hommes ont leurs eaux de toilettes, leurs revues, leurs magasins....

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui faut alors ?

-Une bombe à la mode, une aguicheuse qui chauffe à blanc les mecs.

-En gros il faut qu'il puisse dire : _elle vous excite tous, mais c'est la mienne_.

-C'est à peu prêt ça oui. »

Il la vit s'asseoir sur son lit et croiser les bras, les sourcils froncés. Evidemment ça ne devait pas être facile de s'imaginer dans la peau d'une fille considérée comme un trophée.

« Ecoute Temari, si tu veux abandonner tout de suite...

-Ça jamais ! S'exclama t'elle. J'ai dit que je récupérerai Sasuke et je le ferai ! »

Elle se leva et attrapa son portable.

« Pour les vêtements ma mère a une amie qui bosse dans un magazine de mode très en vogue, je vais lui demander conseil. Elle m'adore, elle ne refusera pas. »

Tout feu tout flamme la jeune fille, Shikamaru craignait déjà le pire.

* * *

Kurenai Yuhi se fit une joie de recevoir Temari et lui donna plusieurs plans pour se vêtir de façon la plus élégante possible. Shikamaru avait été forcé de venir et poireautait dans le hall, imaginant la tête de ses amis s'ils le voyaient dans cette rédaction de magazine ultra féminin.

La fille galère réapparut avec une montagne de papiers dans les bras, heureusement qu'elle faisait du sport, sinon elle se serait écroulée dessous.

« Bon, soupira le Nara, tu m'étudies tout ça pour samedi et tu m'achète les tenues que tu préfères. Là-dessus je ne peux pas trop t'aider, je te dirai juste si ça me plait ou pas. Ok ?

-Ok. »

Ils ne devaient pas se re-adresser la parole de la semaine, mais honnêtement Shikamaru appréhendait légèrement le samedi fatal où il verrait un peu la première transformation.

Lorsqu'il se rendit chez la Sabaku, ce ne fut pas elle qui lui ouvrit, mais son frère le plus jeune Gaara.

« C'est pourquoi ? Demanda t'il d'un ton de fraîcheur arctique.

-Heu...je viens voir Temari.

-Dans sa chambre, elle refuse d'en sortir. »

Intrigué il traversa l'immense corridor, croisant un autre garçon aux cheveux châtains qui riait à pleins poumons. Derrière sa porte, la voix de Temari se fit entendre :

« KANKURÔ ARRËTE DE RIRE !!!

-Ha ha ha ! Désolé, c'est...c'est plus fort que moi... !

-Allez Temari, dit Gaara qui avait suivit le Nara, sors de ta chambre.

-NAN !!! PAS TANT QUE CE BAKA RIRA STUPIDEMENT !!!

-Kankurô dégage, ordonna le rouquin, Temari tu as de la visite.

-C'est moi fille galère. » Informa Shikamaru.

Un bruit de clé qui tourne se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit légèrement. Shikamaru entra avant que la voix de Temari lui blesse à nouveau les tympans.

« JE TE PRÉVIENS, SI TU RIGOLES JE TE TUE !!! »

La chambre, à sa dernière visite impeccable, était jonchée de vêtements en tous genres, certain portant encore l'étiquette de grandes marques. Et Temari...

Surprenante ! Elle portait une jupe en soie, un col roulé beige et une veste en cachemire. Elle avait aussi passé un sac et des bottes en cuir. Shikamaru en resta comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Où était passée la terrible sportive ? Cette fille-là semblait sortie d'un défilé de Chanel.

Temari interpréta mal son silence :

« Raaaah !!! Je savais que j'allais me planter !!! »

Kankurô toujours hilare passa sa tête par l'entrebâille de la porte :

« Mince alors, moi qui croyait avoir deux frères, l'un d'eux est donc une fille ! Je devrai demander à Gaara de mettre une robe, au cas où on se soit aussi trompé pour lui.

-FOUS LE CAMP !!! » Hurla t'elle en lui balançant un escarpin qui traînait.

Il obéit, légèrement effrayé par la colère de sa sœur. Elle allait arracher sa veste dans un mouvement rageur quand Shikamaru réussit enfin à articuler :

« Tu es parfaite fille galère ! »

Elle s'arrêta net et sa colère tomba, elle regarda Shikamaru comme si elle doutait de son éloge. Puis, voyant qu'il semblait sincère, elle souffla :

« Ce n'est pas tellement moi dans ces vêtements.

-Disons que ce n'est pas toi habituellement, déforma t'il, mais ça te va bien.

-Si Mr Nara, le flemmard macho, me fait un compliment, je peux déjà considérer ça comme un succès. »

Elle lui montra ses autres achats, chose qui fut vite balayé parce qu'ils s'ennuyaient tous les deux.

« Il va falloir que tu les portes aussi dehors et à l'école.

-Ça ne va pas ? Imagine qu'ils aient tous la réaction de mon crétin de frère !

-Ça surprendra, mais c'est ce que tu voulais non ? À la guerre comme à la guerre.

-Pas faux... »

Il sortit un planning de son sac et ils s'assirent sur le lit, un peu serrés parce que les habits prenaient toute la place. Il commença à expliquer son plan :

« Il faut que ta _transformation _soit un choc pour Sasuke, te dévoiler lentement, mais sûrement et ne pas lui laisser un jour sans qu'il découvre les nouvelles facettes de ta personnalité. Il faut que tu deviennes LA fille pour qui tous les mecs se damneraient. Sasuke convoitera cette fille-là.

-J'avais comprit.

-Alors au boulot fille galère. Et tu as intérêt à donner de bons résultats parce que moi j'ai pas que ça à foutre. »

Elle éclata de rire, ça c'était une remarque typique de Shikamaru Nara.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard en cours d'anglais chaque élève se cachait pratiquement sous les bureaux : une récitation orale avait été donnée, très compliquée et personne n'avait envie de se prendre un zéro. Sasuke assit au fond observait avec une légère surprise que son ancienne petite-amie avait l'air très à l'aise contrairement aux autres. Le professeur ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à la désigner.

« Mlle Sabaku vous avez une mine bien confiante, venez donc me réciter le poème page 141 du livre.

-Avec plaisir Monsieur. »

Temari se leva et toute la classe poussa un sifflement d'admiration sur sa tenue : un haut marron large aux épaules dénudées, enserré d'une grosse ceinture, un jean et des bottes. Comment ne l'avait-il pas remarqué avant ?

Shikamaru jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'Uchiwa, pas mal, il arrivait à masquer sa surprise, mais l'analyseur parfait remarqua tout de même son changement de regard.

Temari commença à réciter son poème avec un accent impeccable, elle ne récitait pas, elle déclamait plutôt. Ils avaient passé deux heures dessus pour qu'elle soit parfaite, ça allait sonner gros dans le portefeuille du Nara tout ce temps qu'ils passaient ensembles. Décidemment cette fille quand elle voulait quelque chose elle se battait à fond.

Temari obtint une super note et laissa derrière elle une salle époustouflée. A la fin du cours on ne parlait plus que de ça. La plupart des élèves pensait qu'elle était devenue folle, les garçons la trouvait canon comme ça, les filles s'entretenaient pour savoir si oui ou non c'était de la marque, d'autres la traitaient sévèrement de faux-jeton et disaient que ce n'était pas la peine de s'habiller comme un garçon pendant des années pour changer de look d'un seul coup. Bonnes ou mauvaises les tirades avaient toutes atteintes le but de Shikamaru : on ne parlait que de Temari.

Il rangea ses affaires et ne put s'empêcher de la rejoindre pour avoir sa propre impression. Elle se tenait à l'écart, appuyée contre un mur, cette expérience semblait l'avoir épuisée.

« Alors ? On est plutôt bien parti non ?

-On peut le dire, pouffa t'elle, et Sasuke il m'a remarqué ?

-Il n'était pas indifférent. »

Ils se séparèrent et Temari gagna les vestiaires du gymnase pour se changer. Maintenant il lui fallait ses habits de sportive et vite, elle avait l'impression de revenir d'un bal masqué. Même si savoir qu'elle avait réussi pendant un quart de seconde à recevoir l'attention de l'Uchiwa lui faisait plaisir. Si les résultats devaient venir aussi vite et bien, elle n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

Elle rangea ses habits dans un casier et rejoignit ses coéquipières de Bôzendô sur le tatami.

* * *

Shikamaru devait le reconnaître : cette histoire burlesque commençait à l'amuser. De plus il découvrait en la personne de Temari une fréquentation assez acceptable quand elle voulait bien remballer son fichu caractère. Si seulement elle avait bien voulu l'appeler Shikamaru et pas Nara de manière spontanée. Maintenant il ne râlait plus tellement pour passer du temps avec elle ; et puis ça lui rapportait, le chiffre sur sa calculatrice s'élargissait de jour en jour comme les progrès de la fille galère.

Ce jour-là à la bibliothèque, Shikamaru et Temari, cachés derrière des encyclopédies, observaient Sasuke et Ino qui se bécotaient au milieu de leurs admirateurs-amis respectifs. La jeune fille s'assura que son oreillette ne se voyait pas et s'avança d'un pas assuré. Le trajet elle l'avait répété maintes fois et la voix de Shikamaru dans l'oreillette lui donnait toutes les instructions.

_**Marche la tête haute, croise-les et ne leur adresse pas un regard...très bien...maintenant tu vois le petit escabeau ? Grimpe dessus et attrape le traité médical.**_

Bien sur le livre était trop haut pour que la Sabaku ne se hisse pas sur la pointe des pieds et sa minijupe montra au groupe de Sasuke des jambes de déesse. Elle redescendit d'un pas léger, et comme prévu, un des amis de l'Uchiwa l'interpella.

« Hey toi, ton nom c'est bien Temari ?

-_**Réponds-lui**_, lui chuchota la voix de Shikamaru, _**et aimablement mais indifférente**_.

-En effet.

-_**Maintenant fais mine de partir, si tu as capté assez leur intention ils vont tenter de te retenir.**_ »

Temari obéit et commença à rebrousser chemin, effectivement le garçon la rappela :

« Tu...tu bosses sur quoi pour avoir besoin de ce livre.

-_**Sujet de discussion nul, il veut juste que tu reste. Là tu sors ton intelligence. **_

-Je fais une recherche dans les cliniques pour confirmer des thèses sur le virus de la grippe. »

Petit blanc, ils étaient impressionnés visiblement. Elle eu un sourire éclatant et s'adressa à la Yamanaka directement :

« Et toi Ino, tu as prit quel sujet pour la section scientifique ?

-Heu...je... »

La blonde platine et la blonde dorée s'affrontèrent un moment du regard, mais cette fois ce fut clairement le cerveau Sabaku qui l'emporta. Et Temari songea intérieurement que ça c'était pour avoir ricané dans son dos en étant l'amante de son ex petit-ami.

Elle partit pour de bon et quitta la bibliothèque.

« J'avais jamais remarqué, dit un des garçons, à quel point elle était belle Temari.

-Et intelligente, tu l'as entendu à l'oral d'anglais ? »

Shikamaru aussi était admiratif, Temari l'impressionnait de jour en jour et elle venait de moucher Ino en gardant la tête haute d'une manière sublime.

Brusquement il trouva dommage que tous ces efforts soient pour un garçon qui ne la méritait absolument pas.

* * *

« Allez Shika, raconte-nous tout ! »

Petite pause dans une pizzeria avec des copains : Kiba Inuzuka et Choji Akimichi. Shikamaru penché sur son verre de coca leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Que je vous raconte quoi les gars ?

-Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Pourquoi tu es collé à no Sabaku depuis deux semaines ? Vous êtes même à côté dans certaines matières. Déballa Kiba.

-On avait pourtant cru comprendre que vous n'étiez pas sur la même longueur d'onde. » Ajouta Choji.

Il soupira, c'était vrai qu'avec tout ça il en avait presque oublié ses potes. Il songea que sa petite histoire allait bien les amuser.

« Vous savez que Sasuke l'a jeté comme une vieille chaussette...

-Et elle est venue pleurer sur TON épaule ? S'indigna Kiba jaloux.

-Mais non baka, elle veut que je l'aide à récupérer Sasuke. Vas savoir pourquoi, elle est persuadée que mon esprit d'analyse et mon machisme me permettent de prévoir les pensées de son ex.

-Si ça peut te rassurer, dit gentiment Choji, vous n'avez rien en commun lui et toi. »

Kiba lança d'un ton goguenard :

« Et toi dans ta grande bonté tu as accepté de perdre un temps précieux de sieste pour s'occuper de son petit cœur brisé. Avoues, vous couchez ensembles.

-Ferme-la crétin ! L'interrompit Choji.

-Elle me paye 1500 yens de l'heure. » Annonça fièrement le brun.

L'Inuzuka et l'Akimichi ouvrirent des yeux comme des soucoupes, faisant manifestement un rapide calcul mental de ce que pourrait donner la somme finale.

« Purée ! Souffla Kiba. Mais elle est méga riche ta cliente.

-Je crois que son père a une entreprise de camions, et sa mère est décoratrice d'intérieur. Tu devrais voir leur appartement : immense, avec cheminée en marbre, fauteuil en velours, parquet ciré, lustre en cristal...

-Veinard...pourquoi j'suis pas né avec 200 points de QI moi aussi ? »

Choji alla passer la commande des pizzas et Kiba en profita pour glisser à l'oreille du Nara :

« Si je te donne une info en béton armé on partage les frais ?

-Vas te faire foutre.

-Ooooh, allez ! Tu n'as pas besoin de tout ce fric alors qu'un de tes meilleurs amis est dans la misère totale.

-Le temps d'aller acheter un journal sur le Tiers Monde et je te montre la vraie misère totale.

-Pff, aucun humour, je comprends que t'ais pas de copine.

-Bon cette info tu me la donne ou pas ?

-2000 yens si tu juges qu'elle est valable.

-Ça marche. »

L'Inuzuka se pencha encore plus en avant et lui chuchota :

« Ta Sabaku, est-ce qu'elle est au moins douée pour le numéro de charme.

-Le numéro de charme ?

-Le vrai, le frôlement de la main, le bisou dans le cou...le truc qui te fais frémir dès qu'elle te touche. Si elle est assez douée alors, tout demi-dieu qu'il est, Sasuke va craquer direct.

-C'est ça ton info en béton armé ? On n'est pas dans un film mon vieux.

-T'es aussi sensible que drôle. » Constata sombrement Kiba.

Après le déjeuner, il les laissa pour retourner sur le campus, il avait promit à Temari de lui accorder deux heures encore aujourd'hui. La jeune fille était vraiment très demandeuse, il imaginait qu'ayant vécu dans une famille si aisée elle devait être habituée à ce qu'on lui passe tous ses caprices.

Il la retrouva terminant un entraînement avec une de ses disciples qui traînait un peu au Bôzendô. Temari en kimono tenait son bâton derrière elle et criait :

« Allez Matsuri, attaque-moi ! Profite de l'ouverture ! »

La jeune fille lui fonça dessus et cru qu'elle allait pouvoir la frapper, mais Temari se servit de son arme comme perche, s'envola et atterri derrière elle pour la frapper et l'étaler sur le sol. Shikamaru la contempla : agile et acrobate la fille galère. Lui n'aurait jamais réussi ce genre de prouesse physique.

L'adversaire de Temari toujours à terre renifla, la jolie blonde lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever :

« Allez Matsu, ne te laisse pas abattre pour si peu.

-Je ne serai jamais assez bonne pour participer au tournoi prochain. A chaque fois c'est une autre fille qui prend ma place.

-Si tu pars battue tu n'arriveras effectivement à rien. Vas te changer au lieu de dire des bêtises. »

La jeune fille obéit et allait partir quand Temari la rappela :

« Tu es quand même celle de notre équipe qui s'accroche le plus, et moi j'aime ça.

-Merci Temari-san. »

Shikamaru sourit, Temari était donc capable de douceur et de réconforter les gens parfois et les filles du Bôzendô semblaient avoir de l'estime et même de l'admiration pour elle. Dans ce sport de combat Temari était à sa place comme un poisson dans l'eau.

« Salut Nara.

-SHI-KA-MA-RU nom d'un chien ! Ce n'est pas sorcier quand même. » Bouda t'il.

Elle pouffa et enleva son kimono qu'elle rangea soigneusement dans son sac. Puis elle fit face à l'ananas, poings sur les hanches.

« Alors professeur, que fait-on aujourd'hui ?

-Jusqu'à maintenant on avance plutôt bien. Et j'ai eu, sans me vanter, un éclair de génie.

-Lequel ?

-Tu connais Shino Aburame ?

-THE organisateur des fêtes de fac ? Tout le monde le connaît.

-Il en organise une géniale dans trois semaines. Ce sera le bon moment pour toi pour frapper un grand coup et Mr Uchiwa te tombera dans les bras, ou je m'engage à porter un tutu et des collants de danseuse.

-Je suis sûre que le rose t'ira très bien. »

Ils restèrent silencieux, Temari fronça les sourcils et soupira :

« Ton plan génialissime a une faille, Mr le génie.

-Laquelle ?

-Je ne sais pas danser. »

Il en resta rond comme deux flans avant de se reprendre :

« Mais je t'ai déjà vu dans plusieurs fêtes.

-Au buffet ou sur un canapé, jamais sur la piste de danse.

-Maintenant que tu le dis...

-J'ai toujours considéré ça comme vulgaire et j'ai laissé ça aux filles comme Ino.

-Excuse-moi, mais Ino ne danse pas : elle tortille son popotin pour allumer les mecs. »

Temari éclata de rire, Shikamaru aussi, surpris lui-même par ce qu'il venait de sortir.

« Bref, reprit-il, Ino n'est pas un exemple à suivre. Moi je te parle de la VRAIE danse.

-Parce que tu t'y connais en danse toi ?

-Pas vraiment, avoua t'il, mais il y'a forcément un bon danseur quelque part dans cette ville qui te donnera un petit coup de main... »

* * *

« APPRENDRE À DANSER À CETTE MERVEILLEUSE JEUNE FILLE ?!! QUELLE EXCELLENTE IDÉE !!! »

Temari manqua de s'évanouir. Parmi tous les danseurs de la ville il avait fallu que Shikamaru choisisse Gai Maito, un professeur de l'université complètement timbré, coiffé d'une coupe au bol et d'un justaucorps verdâtre absolument ignoble. Il regarda les deux jeunes gens avec des yeux de cocker humides.

« Personne ne vient jamais dans mon cours, sanglota t'il, je n'ai qu'un élève cette année ! Ce petit Rock Lee si doué !

-Pas étonnant, maugréa Temari, ils ont le même look. Les autres doivent être morts de trouille.

-Et vous voulez apprendre à danser Mlle ?

-Heu...j'en suis plus tellement sûre.

-Mais si, mais si ! Je vais faire de vous une perle du rock et de la country ! On commence immédiatement ! »

Temari respira à fond et marmonna « Je le fais pour Sasuke. » avant d'aller se changer dans un coin et d'enfiler un top, des leggins et des chaussons. Elle foudroya Shikamaru du regard en repassant devant lui :

« Si je survie à ça je te tue ! »

Gai mit une cassette en marche et la jeune fille commença à suivre les mouvements d'une vidéo d'échauffements. Shikamaru croisa les bras, peu intéressé, et ferma les yeux dans le but de piquer un petit roupillon. Mais c'était sans compter le professeur qui fondit sur lui comme un épervier sur sa proie.

« Alors on n'es pas motivé ? Ce n'est pas bien ça ! Allez vite passer une tenue, paresseux !

-Mais monsieur...on est là juste pour elle...

-Pas de discussion, claironna Gai, et en avant marche ! »

Temari s'écroula de rire en voyant revenir Shikamaru avec une tenue semblable à celle de son bourreau. En commençant aussi à s'échauffer, il lui lança :

« Je veux une augmentation ! C'était pas précisé dans le contrat que je devrais jouer les étoiles vertes !

-Oh, ne fais pas ton rabat-joie, c'est marrant. D'ailleurs monsieur, lança t'elle au professeur, on a une semaine sans cours à cause de la réunion des facs. Ça vous dérange si on vient s'entraîner TOUS les jours.

-QUOI ?!! S'écria le Nara.

-Sans problème Mlle, assura ravi le professeur, j'aime la fougue de la jeunesse ! Je vous réserve un entraînement du feu de Dieu ! »

Cette fois-ci c'était clair, net et précis, il y'avait quelqu'un là-haut qui en voulait à Shikamaru.

Grande résolution pour demain : amener ses propres affaires de sport !

* * *

La semaine se passa assez bien, tous les jours la jeune fille venait chercher le Nara sur son scooter, au départ il était un peu terrorisé par la vitesse et vexé à l'idée que ce soit une fille qui conduise, mais elle s'en tirait à merveille. Et tous les deux allaient chez Gai et reprenaient leurs exercices pour faire sensation dans deux semaines.

Temari était tellement motivée qu'elle progressait à une vitesse ahurissante. Quant à Shikamaru, ses 200 points de QI lui permettaient de mémoriser tous les pas et donc il s'améliorait aussi. Les séances durèrent presque quatre heures par jour, la dernière avant la reprise des cours Gai leur annonça qu'ils allaient maintenant apprendre à danser en couple.

« Ce n'est pas difficile quand on connaît bien les pas. »

Temari écarta les bras et sentit Shikamaru l'attrapa par derrière, ils enchaînèrent quelques pas sous l'œil attentif de Gai.

« Plus souple jeune homme...maintenant tournez...pas si vite mademoiselle...là c'est très bien... »

Il n'y avait qu'une musique faible et de mauvaise qualité sur la télévision, alors pourquoi Shikamaru et Temari eurent l'impression d'être devenus sourds au reste du monde ? C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient si proches, l'un contre l'autre, face à face. Soudain Shikamaru se mit à penser que s'il avait été Sasuke il n'aurait jamais lâché une fille aussi fabuleuse, Temari elle avait complètement oublié pourquoi elle était là. Elle sentit ses joues chauffer légèrement, Shikamaru quand il la prenait dans ses bras était très doux, elle ne s'était jamais sentit autant en sécurité que maintenant, il lui semblait qu'elle pourrait s'envoler plutôt que simplement danser.

La voix de Gai leur semblait très lointaine :

« Ecarte les bras...rapproche-toi...parfait...et maintenant le final. »

Quand la musique prit fin Shikamaru fit basculer Temari et la soutint à bout de bras. Instinctivement elle resserra sa prise sur son épaule et lui sourit, d'un sourire magique. Comment n'avait-il pas remarqué avant à quel point cette bouche rose aux dents blanches était désirable ? Il aurait volontiers fermé les yeux et posé ses propres lèvres dessus.

Mais Temari s'écarta, elle craignait de rougir et était persuadée qu'il se moquerait d'elle s'il le voyait. Gai qui n'avait pas saisi la gêne dans laquelle il avait mit les deux personnes applaudit à tout rompre.

« Vous êtes très doués tous les deux, revenez quand vous voulez ! »

Ils saluèrent et sortirent. Une fois dehors Temari sauta de joie :

« Yeah ! Ino n'a qu'à bien se tenir ! Je vais te me récupérer Sasuke en deux temps trois mouvements !

-Encore faudra t'il que tu sois invité à la fête de Shino, sinon tout ça n'aura servi à rien. »

Elle s'arrêta de sauter, surprise par sa mauvaise humeur soudaine.

« Quoi ? Tu m'en veux parce que je t'ai forcé à passer ta semaine de vacances ici ? »

Lui-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était énervé, ce n'était pas son genre pourtant. Mais Temari continuait déjà, persuadée d'avoir comprit :

« Allez, pour me faire pardonner tu choisis toi-même notre prochaine activité.

-Tu es sûre ? N'importe laquelle ?

-Mais oui.

-Tu l'auras voulu... »

Une heure plus tard, dans le jardin de la maison des Naras.

« JE ME SUIS FAIT AVOIR !!!

-Ta gueule et joues fille galère. »

Jouer au shogi, elle qui détestait les jeux de réflexion, elle aurait parié au sourire du champion de l'école qu'il l'avait fait exprès.

« Arrête de râler, tu as dit n'importe quelle activité.

-ET TOI BIEN SUR IL FALLAIT QUE TU CHOISISSE LE JEU LE PLUS CHIANT DE CETTE PARTIE DE LA PLANÊTE !!!

-Ah, c'est quoi le plus chiant de l'autre côté ? Demanda t'il très intéressé.

-LES ECHECS !!!

-Le shogi et les échecs c'est la même chose baka. Bon, tu joues ou t'attends qu'il fasse nuit ? »

Elle déplaça un pion et lui vola sa tour, derrière sa mine boudeuse elle était intelligente.

« Tu es une adversaire coriace, peut-être plus douée que certains membres du club. Tu devrais t'inscrire.

-Non merci, j'aime trop ce qui bouge, ça c'est trop calme. »

Nouveau pion déplacé, en relevant la tête Shikamaru s'aperçu que le visage de Temari était légèrement maquillé. Il lui en fit la remarque et elle répondit :

« C'est ma mère...depuis que j'ai acheté ces foutus vêtements elle est persuadée que je vais enfin devenir une vraie fille.

-Mais tu es une vraie fille. S'étonna t'il.

-Pas pour ma mère, à la maison on m'appelle le garçon manqué constamment. C'est pour ça que je fais du Bôzendô, pour oublier que mon père n'est jamais là et que ma mère ne me considère pas comme une fille à part entière. »

Et lui qui croyait qu'elle était une enfant gâtée, sa vie paraissait bien triste à côté de la sienne, lui qui avait deux parents qui l'estimaient. Peut-être aussi pour ça qu'elle tenait tellement à récupérer son ex petit-ami, pour prouver à tout le monde qu'elle était bien une fille, une fille magnifique, génialement galère...Shikamaru pouffa en entendant ses propres pensées.

« Pourquoi tu ris ?

-Heu...je pensais à un truc idiot de Kiba. Mentit-il.

-Kiba Inuzuka ? Sourit-elle. Effectivement lui il a toujours un truc idiot à dire. »

Un fou contre un cavalier, le cavalier gagna.

« Et alors c'était quoi ce truc idiot ?

-Je lui ai parlé de notre arrangement et il m'a dit que pour séduire un mec, même comme Sasuke, il fallait jouer un grand numéro de charme.

-Un grand numéro de charme ? »

Elle déplaça un pion d'une case.

« Oui, le frôlement de la main, des trucs comme ça...

-Et en quoi c'était drôle ?

-Ben je t'imaginais en train de faire ce genre de trucs pour récupérer Uchiwa.

-Je peux toujours essayer. »

Ils abandonnèrent le jeu (qu'il avait remporté) et rentrèrent dans la maison des Naras. Temari s'affala sur un canapé pendant que Shikamaru fouillait son frigo.

« Jus d'orange ?

-Je veux bien merci. »

Il lui jeta une canette et s'en prit une. Installés l'un en face de l'autre, elle sur le canapé et lui sur la table basse, ils restèrent un moment silencieux jusqu'à ce que Temari demande :

« Tu crois que j'y arriverai à faire ce grand numéro de charme ?

-Te prends pas la tête avec ça, ce n'était qu'une idée de Kiba. »

Mais elle le fixait avec tellement d'insistance qu'il soupira et posa sa canette.

« Très bien, on va essayer. Essaye de me charmer. »

Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence un long moment, incapable de commencer, puis éclatèrent de rire.

« On a l'air bêtes.

-La séduction ça ne vient pas comme ça fille galère. Et puis tu es peut-être trop violente pour jouer les aguicheuses.

-BAKA !!! »

Elle lui jeta un coussin du canapé à la figure, il lui en jeta un autre et une petite bataille amicale s'en suivit. Temari, son ustensile de plumes à la main, hurla :

« CRAINS MON KATA DE BÔZENDÔ !!! »

Elle l'assomma littéralement, la table se renversa et les coussins explosèrent en un nuage de plumes blanches. Temari et Shikamaru s'écroulèrent par terre, hilares. Ils tournèrent la tête en même temps, se regardèrent et se sourirent.

« Tes parents vont te faire la fête.

-Je leur dirai qu'une tornade blonde est entrée dans la maison. »

Temari cessa brusquement de rire, soupira et se redressa :

« Tu le pensais quand tu as dit que j'étais trop violente pour être aguicheuse ?

-Oui et non, se reprit-il en craignant l'avoir blessée, tu es aussi trop...toi. »

Elle sourit et se mit à quatre pattes, sa tête au-dessus de celle de Shikamaru, ses mèches blondes lui chatouillant le nez. Ses yeux scintillaient comme deux pierres précieuses, émeraude, turquoise, vert pailleté de bleu...Dieu qu'ils étaient beaux ces yeux ! Ne pas se noyer dedans, ne pas se noyer dedans...

La main de Temari glissa le long de la joue du jeune homme et la caressa, souriante Temari murmura :

« Mais est-ce que tu connais tout de moi Mr les 200 points de QI ? »

Sa voix n'était plus la même, elle était sensuelle et veloutée, et dans la position où elle était Shikamaru avait la meilleure vue possible sur sa poitrine et ses hanches. Cette peau mordorée, douce comme celle d'une pêche, il aurait bien aimé la goûter.

Temari déposa un baiser, à peine un effleurement, dans son cou, sa main baladeuse caressa son torse et passa sous sa chemise. Shikamaru frissonna, mais à quoi elle jouait nom d'un chien ? Il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux, tout son corps lui demandait de profiter au maximum de cette torture délicieuse.

Voilà qu'elle lui suçotait le lobe de l'oreille et sa main...sa main descendait encore, terminant de tracer un petit parcours le long de son torse. Elle souffla d'un ton taquin :

« Tu es plutôt bien fait pour un flemmard..._Shikamaru_. »

Qu'elle prononce son nom encore, qu'elle ne s'arrête surtout pas. Personne n'avait jamais appelé le Nara avec une voix si parfaite, si musicale. Il ne pu s'empêcher de se tendre quand elle caressa le haut de sa cuisse. Il fallait que ça s'arrête avant qu'il ne succombe, avant que tout son être en demande plus avec elle.

« Tema...ri... » Haleta t'il.

Elle s'arrêta, un peu surprise, mais pas gênée, au contraire c'était agréable de voir Shikamaru étendu sur le sol, complètement à sa merci. Elle sourit :

_Et maintenant le final._

Quand elle approcha sa tête de lui, il ne douta pas un seul instant de ce qu'elle comptait faire et ferma d'emblée les yeux. Les lèvres de la jeune fille caressèrent les siennes, il allait redresser légèrement la tête pour les presser quand...

« Alors, tu le note sur combien mon numéro de charme ? »

Le cyclone passe, le Titanic coule, l'immeuble s'écroule, l'avion s'écrase, l'iceberg de fend, la bombe explose, la fusée se scratch, le camion se renverse et quelqu'un traite Choji de gros.

C'est à peu près un mélange de tout ça réunis que Shikamaru eu l'impression de recevoir dans la figure comme choc. La phrase de la jeune fille eu l'effet d'une douche froide tandis qu'elle s'écartait en pouffant.

« Houhou, même Mr Nara a dû mal à résister, je crois que je suis plutôt douée. »

Il devint écarlate, s'il avait moins intelligent ou plus téméraire, il aurait attrapé la Sabaku et ils auraient terminé ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Mais il se contenta de soupirer et marmonna :

« Ok, 5 sur 10 pour le numéro de charme.

-Pourquoi seulement 5 sur 10 ? S'offusqua t'elle.

-Tu t'es arrêté avant l'étape la plus importante fille galère. »

Il lui montra ses lèvres et ricana devant son air scandalisé, mais le cœur n'y était pas.

* * *

Nouveau verre avec ses amis où il dû leur raconter sa semaine qui avait jonglée entre l'apprentissage de la danse et le moment chez lui. Kiba s'exclama d'une voix gourmande :

« Quelle fille cette Sabaku finalement ! Hey Shika, tu me dois 2000 yens pour avoir utilisé mon conseil ! »

Choji le fit taire, il fixait son meilleur ami avec inquiétude, le Nara ne semblait pas vraiment dans son assiette. Son regard était morne et triste.

« Ça ne va pas Shikamaru ?

-Je...je n'aurai pas dû accepter ce stupide marché.

-Comment ça ? Tu as peur que Sasuke ne veuille pas d'elle ?

-Non ! J'ai peur qu'il lui refasse du mal ! Merde ! Temari est si...parfaite : belle, intelligente, talentueuse, téméraire et même gentille des fois ! Elle mérite mieux que ce con prétentieux ! »

Choji et Kiba échangèrent un regard, puis l'Akimichi lâcha un « ça devait arriver » du bout des lèvres. Shikamaru redressa la tête et les considéra avec surprise :

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui devait arriver ?

-Tu craques sur Temari ! Répondit Kiba.

-Moi ? Mais t'es malade !

-Oh arrête, tu es complètement obsédé par elle ! Temari par-ci, Temari par-là, j'ai fais ça avec elle, on va faire ça ensuite, je ne veux pas qu'il lui refasse du mal et gniagniagnia...Tu n'as plus qu'elle à l'esprit. Alors deux choses : soit tu es amoureux, soit tu es fou !

-Fou d'amour. » Rajouta Choji d'un air malin.

Shikamaru secoua la tête, non il ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux d'elle, d'abord elle ne vivait que pour son Sasuke. Autant chasser cette idée de sa tête, finir cet arrangement, empocher l'argent et...

« Vous vous marierez et vous aurez pleins de petits Naras ! » Pouffa Kiba.

Même le regard ultra noir de l'ananas ne parvint pas à calmer l'hilarité de l'Inuzuka. Choji plus calme lui posa une main sur l'épaule et lui dit :

« Vas la voir et déclare-toi.

-Pas question ! »

Il se leva, attrapa son sac de cours et les salua :

« Temari m'attend, elle va justement faire son grand numéro à l'Uchiwa. »

Son ton un peu trop amère ne fit que renforcer leur théorie, il se sauva en courant, poursuivit par la voix de Kiba :

« Si elle a un problème de couple avec toi, je m'inscris comme arrangeur pour 1500 yens de l'heure !!! Passe-lui le message !!! »

* * *

Sasuke lisait dans un coin, pour une fois Ino n'était pas collée à lui, d'ailleurs il n'y avait que des garçons avec lui. Temari respira à fond et se regarda dans une vitre avec un petit sourire amusée : une chemise blanche et noire assez décolletée et un pendentif qui tombait dessus, ses habituelles couettes étaient parées de petits rubans noirs...méconnaissable et attirable au possible.

Elle traversa la salle d'un pas ferme, s'assit à une table et ouvrit son livre pour commencer à travailler. Elle croisa ses jambes dans un mouvement soyeux, sa jupe longue fendue sur le côté fit baver rapidement les amis de Sasuke.

Shikamaru, planqué derrière un magazine, observait la scène.

Sasuke leva un œil, puis l'autre, et regarda enfin complètement la Sabaku, sans plus aucune gêne. La détaillant de bas en haut, mais son regard froid n'était pas celui admiratif du Nara, plutôt celui d'un futur acheteur d'une babiole légèrement plus intéressante que les autres. Shikamaru aurait volontiers roulé son magazine pour l'écraser sur la tête de l'autre brun, ce crétin était trop aveugle pour respecter comme il se devait la fille la plus merveilleuse de ce bahut. Un des amis de Sasuke balbutia d'une voix timide :

« Dis vieux, maintenant que toi et Temari vous êtes séparés...ça te dérangerais si je tentais ma chance avec elle.

-C'est vrai, approuva un autre, que ça c'est une fille, une vraie. Elégante, qui fait fonctionner ses neurones, je me demande si elle accepterait d'être ma cavalière à la fête de samedi prochain.

-Hey bas les pattes mec ! Je l'ai vu le premier !

-BOUCLEZ-LA !!! »

Sasuke venait de crier ? Ce n'était jamais arrivé jusqu'à maintenant. Toute la salle fut plongée dans le silence. Temari leva un œil, un œil charmeur et en même temps très lointain. Shikamaru vit l'Uchiwa se raidir, puis il se leva et s'éloigna à grands pas suivit par sa petite troupe.

C'était facile, trop facile.

Il retrouva Temari derrière les casiers, elle pouffa :

« Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps, il est en train de bouillir à petit feu. Je ne l'avais jamais vu perdre son sang-froid à ce point. »

Shikamaru hocha la tête, puis il attrapa la main de la jeune fille qui redressa la tête, assez surprise. Son ami avait l'air terriblement sérieux.

« Temari, souffla t'il, tu es sûre de vouloir absolument récupérer Sasuke ?

-Comment ça ? Que veux-tu dire ? »

Il prit sa respiration à fond et attaqua, autant y aller franchement :

« Voilà, je...

-Temari no Sabaku ! »

Ils virent Shino Aburame se diriger vers eux, un carton blanc et doré dans les mains. Il le tendit à la jeune fille, c'était une invitation pour la fameuse fête du samedi prochain. Shino ajouta que Sasuke avait insisté particulièrement pour que Temari y soit.

« On dirait qu'un ancien couple va se ressouder, remarqua t'il, au fait Nara tu peux venir aussi, je crois que les stars du campus n'ont rien contre les joueurs d'échecs.

-Sympa. »

L'Aburame les laissa, Temari tenait toujours son invitation entre ses mains comme si elle n'y croyait pas encore.

« Sasuke a insisté pour que je vienne...YOUHOU J'AI RÉUSSI !!! JE L'AI FAIT !!! »

Elle sauta au cou de Shikamaru et manqua de le projeter dans un casier en métal. Il en profita pour respirer son parfum, derrière le sent-bon de luxe il y'avait une autre odeur plus envoûtante et sucrée. Il s'écarta d'elle et marmonna :

« Bon...ben...félicitation fille galère, maintenant tu n'as plus besoin de moi on dirait.

-Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi ? Tu pourras être mon cavalier avant que je ne récupère Sasuke.

-Je ne sais pas si...

-Allez, on va s'amuser et puis ça devrait t'arranger, après tout c'est encore de l'argent en plus pour toi.

-Temari... »

Il l'attrapa par les épaules et lui sourit :

« Ne comptes pas ces heures-là, ça me fera plaisir d'aller à la fête avec toi. »

Temari rosit et détourna un instant la tête, brusquement intimidée.

« Shikamaru, tu sais quoi ?

-Non, qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ?

-Je n'avais jamais rencontré de garçon aussi gentil que toi avant. »

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et s'éloigna en lui lançant un clin d'œil complice. Shikamaru appuya sa tête contre le mur, maintenant il en était sûr : Temari avait gagné deux choses, le regard de Sasuke et son cœur à lui.

Mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle choisirait l'Uchiwa.

* * *

Le jour J arriva rapidement, la boite où la fête était organisée n'était pas très loin de la maison de Shikamaru, il s'y rendit donc à pied. Il avait fait un petit effort avec une chemise blanche à rayure et un jean propre. Il restait dehors, une cigarette en main, à attendre sa cavalière. Ino et Sasuke arrivèrent en Porsche, la Yamanaka avait une minijupe et un top à paillette ultra décolleté, c'en était presque vulgaire. Shikamaru croisa le regard de Sasuke, dur et froid, pas de doute : Kiba et Choji n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir remarqué le rapprochement en lui et Temari. Il sourit en songeant que le Grand, le Magnifique, le Prétentieux Sasuke Uchiwa était jaloux d'un flemmard comme lui.

_Sois tranquille pauvre demeuré, tu vas la récupérer ta blonde aux quatre couettes. Même si tu ne la mérites absolument pas._

Une vieille voiture se gara à son tour sur le parking et Shikamaru entendit la voix de sa fille galère :

« Mais oui Kankurô, si je vois Tenten je lui dirai que tu l'aime. »

Temari descendit de la voiture, elle portait une robe noire courte aux longues manches qui moulait agréablement ses formes. Ses cheveux étaient soigneusement coiffés en chignon bas et elle avait même posé une barrette en ruban au-dessus de ses mèches rebelles. En voyant le Nara, elle s'approcha en souriant et tourna sur elle-même.

« Alors professeur ? Suis-je définitivement devenue une fille ? »

Elle avait dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais quand Shikamaru s'inclina légèrement en murmurant un « sublime » il sentit qu'elle était touchée. Elle lui prit le bras et ils entrèrent dans la boite.

Il y'eu des murmures au moment où ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur.

« Sabaku avec...Nara ? Non, c'est impossible.

-Tu crois qu'ils sortent ensembles ?

-Arrête, elle est en train de devenir plus populaire qu'Ino, qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait d'un joueur d'échecs.

-Tout est possible.

-En tout cas ça n'a pas l'air de plaire à Sasuke, tu as vu comme il est pâle ?

-La Yamanaka n'en a plus pour longtemps, je te parie 3000 yens que Sasuke va se re-approprier la Sabaku avant la fin de la soirée. »

Shikamaru et Temari se séparèrent quelques instants, le jeune homme la laissait se débrouiller et si elle avait besoin des conseils de son prof, il serait au bar. Il s'assit et demanda un panaché qu'il englouti plus qu'il ne bu. Temari pendant ce temps était harcelée par les filles qui la complimentaient sur son élégance, elle semblait une reine au milieu de sa cour.

Les danses commencèrent, Temari les menaient toutes, elle se déchaînait sur la piste au milieu des autres. Ino était verte de jalousie et Sasuke ne la lâchait plus du regard. Il suffisait d'un rien, que sa fierté craque, et il se prosternerait devant elle.

Shikamaru allait se resservir quand la voix de Shino annonça les danses en couple. Il vit Temari se diriger vers lui et tendre sa main avec un sourire radieux.

« Vous m'accordez cette danse Mr le flemmard ?

-Temari, la moitié des mecs ont dû t'inviter, pourquoi tu n'en prends pas un ?

-Comme ce balourd d'Hidan ? Ça le ferait mal pour mon image si je lui brisai les bijoux de famille au milieu d'un slow. »

Il éclata de rire et accepta de se laisser conduire au centre de la piste. Il était temps de voir si les leçons de danse avaient été bénéfiques. Il attrapa la taille de Temari pendant qu'elle passait son bras autour de son épaule. La musique démarra et ils se mirent à se mouvoir lentement au milieu de la piste.

_I can see you turn away  
When I ask what for  
You say it isn't anything  
But I'm not sure_

_Somethin' underneath the skin  
Won't let you be  
And you try to keep it in  
But I can see_

Il la fit tourner doucement et revenir vers lui, elle était si légère et si jolie avec les lumières qui faisaient briller ses yeux et ses cheveux.

« On fait sensation, remarqua t'elle, tout le monde nous regarde.

-C'est toi qu'ils regardent...tu es magnifique fille galère.

-Tu le penses vraiment ? »

Devant son regard de braise elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Et lui, comme il aurait voulu l'embrasser là maintenant.

_The woman before me  
Must have been hard on you  
'Cause that hurt in your eyes  
I never put you through  
Sometimes I think  
You must be talking to  
The woman before me and you  
_

Ino secoua Sasuke par le bras, le suppliant de rejoindre les couples avec elle. Mais il ne lui accorda pas un regard, marmonnant entre ses dents :

« Depuis quand Temari sait danser ? Elle ne le faisait jamais quand on sortait ensembles.

-Sasuke-kun, allons danser tous les deux.

-Ta gueule Ino ! Tu me fais chier à la fin ! »

Il la repoussa avec brutalité, la jeune fille buta contre un serveur et se fit renverser du jus d'orange sur son top. Elle fondit en larmes et partit se réfugier dans un coin. C'en était fini de sa popularité, Temari avait gagné.

_  
Sometimes in an argument  
It will show  
When you go a little farther than  
You meant to go_

_I_ _know you don't mean the things  
That you say  
I just wanna ease the pain  
That's in your way_

Dans un mouvement délicat Shikamaru prit la tête de Temari et la posa sur son épaule. Elle se laissa faire et sa main se mit à caresser son dos. Elle était bien, si bien contre son flemmard, ce moment magique ne devait pas s'arrêter.

_The woman before me  
Must have been hard on you  
'Cause that hurt in your eyes  
I never put you through  
Sometimes I think  
You must be talking to  
The woman before me and you_

_If there are sorrows that bring back a tear  
Don't let them keep us apart  
You ought to know you've got nothing to fear  
Here in my heart_

_'Cause you and I will never be  
Like the past  
Whatever kind of memories  
That you have_

_Nothin's gonna hurt you now  
Can't you see  
I already made a vow  
That I can keep_

Shikamaru resserra encore plus sa prise sur sa cavalière, il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui échappe. Si seulement il avait assez de courage pour tout lui avouer, avant que Sasuke ne la récupère.

_  
But the woman before me  
Must have been hard on you  
'Cause that hurt in your eyes  
I never put you through  
Sometimes I think  
You must be talking to  
The woman before me and you  
Sometimes I think  
You must be talking to  
The woman before me and you_

La musique cessa, mais il n'y avait plus de fête, plus d'étudiants, juste de jeunes gens qui se souriaient tendrement, sans réussir à se lâcher. Même sans lumière les prunelles de Temari continuaient de flamboyer. Shikamaru déposa un baiser sur sa joue, un baiser qui se prolongea, qui devint une caresse. Temari ferma les yeux et soupira de bien être. La tête du brun bougea encore et leurs lèvres se cherchèrent...se rapprochèrent...leurs souffles se mêlaient déjà...

« Temari, salut bébé ça va ? »

Un bras sépara les deux personnes et colla Temari contre un autre torse, celui de Sasuke. Elle recula, elle avait totalement oublié sa présence avec la danse. Il la considéra quelques instants et dit :

« Tu m'avais caché ce genre de qualités bébé, pourquoi m'avoir poussé à bout pour que je te quitte ?

-Poussé à bout ? Il me semble que mon seul défaut était de ne plus être assez bien pour toi.

-Ok mon chou, j'ai commis une erreur, ça arrive à tout le monde, non ? Mais maintenant je veux que tu reviennes je te jure de ne plus te lâcher. »

Là c'était le moment où Temari était sensée faire mine d'hésiter avant d'accorder cette nouvelle chance, après tout le grand Sasuke venait de reconnaître qu'il s'était trompé. Mais l'hésitation qu'elle avait n'était pas feinte cette fois, elle se sentait beaucoup moins enthousiaste que prévu. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Et puis elle songea que Shikamaru la regardait toujours et qu'il attendait sa réponse. Elle cru qu'elle le décevrait si elle réduisait à néant toutes ces semaines d'entraînements, sa fierté reprit le dessus et elle esquissa un sourire :

« C'est d'accord Sasuke, je veux bien te donner une seconde chance. »

Shikamaru secoua la tête : bien sur, qu'avait-il bêtement espéré pendant ces quelques secondes d'hésitation ? Que Temari allait traiter l'Uchiwa d'abruti ? Qu'elle allait plonger dans ses propres bras et déclarer que c'était lui qu'elle désirait ? Bien sur que non, tout ça n'était qu'illusion, une belle illusion.

Sasuke tira Temari et ils s'éloignèrent sans un regard en arrière, les commérages reprirent : Sabaku et Uchiwa étaient à nouveaux ensembles. Les danses recommencèrent, Shikamaru resta seul au milieu de la piste, puis s'éloigna, les mains dans les poches. A quoi ça lui servirait de rester maintenant ?

Il allait rentrer chez lui quand une voix mélodieuse résonna dans ses tympans :

« Nara, attends ! »

Son cœur fit un bond cosmétique dans sa poitrine quand il vit Temari courir vers lui. Mais elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres et ouvrit son sac à main pour laisser voir une liasse de billets.

« Tiens, tes honoraires de professeur. Le compte y'est. »

Adieu le cosmos, bonjour l'enfer. Il prit l'argent d'une main légèrement tremblante et murmura :

« Y'a une sacrée somme.

-De quoi t'offrir un coussin en plumes de cygnes, ou un échiquier en marbre.

-Je pensais à un MP3, mais tes idées sont plus originales. »

Elle pouffa, puis ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Elle soupira :

« Je dois retourner à l'intérieur...Sasuke m'attend.

-Oui...

-On se reverra sur le campus ? Maintenant qu'on est amis...

-Bien sur...fille galère. »

Elle sourit et lui tourna le dos pour rentrer quand il la rappela :

« TEMARI !!! »

Ce n'était pas un cri normal, c'était un cri de supplication qui venait du cœur, la jeune fille se retourna :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? »

Lui dire, maintenant, avant qu'elle ne retourne dans les bras de ce mec abject ? Il aurait voulu, mais il n'en avait pas le courage, si elle aimait Sasuke il devait respecter son choix.

« Heu...je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur.

-Merci... »

Chacun de leur côté ils repartirent, lui les poches pleines d'argent et elle la tête pleine de questions.

* * *

La Porsche de Sasuke filait comme le vent sur la route, de temps en temps il lâchait un mot, mais Temari ne quittait pas le paysage des yeux, regardant les lumières de la ville qui défilaient. Sasuke finit par râler :

« Ben dis donc, je t'ai connu plus bavarde.

-Désolée... »

Elle repensait à son flemmard. Pourquoi est-ce que son regard ne quittait pas son esprit ? Il lui avait semblé si triste. Non, dans le noir elle avait pu se tromper aussi. Mais pourquoi dans ce cas avait-elle cette douleur qui lui déchirait le cœur ?

Ils arrivèrent devant chez elle, garèrent la voiture et montèrent jusqu'à son appartement. Kankurô et Gaara regardaient la télé, ils virent passer avec un œil mauvais le couple qui se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre de la jeune fille.

Dans le noir Sasuke lui dénuda une épaule qu'il embrassa, mais les yeux de Temari étaient attirés vers une autre image : un reflet dans un miroir, celui d'une fille blonde, élégante, jolie, et qui ne semblait pas comblée pourtant.

« Tu es tendue bébé ? »

La voix de Sasuke la ramena à la réalité, elle se laissa embrasser puis allonger sur le lit.

Mais quelque chose lui fit mal dans le dos, un petit paquet de papier. Elle repoussa Sasuke et retira la chose : une liasse de billets.

« Dis donc, pouffa l'Uchiwa, la petite souris est drôlement généreuse avec toi »

Elle ne l'écouta pas et d'un geste machinal compta les billets.

Son cœur fit un bond : c'était ceux qu'elle avait donné deux heures avant à Shikamaru. Elle sortit de sa chambre et cria :

« Gaara ! Est-ce que Shikamaru est venu ici ce soir ?

-L'ananas aux oreilles percées ? Il est passé une heure avant que tu rentres et il m'a demandé de poser un paquet dans ta chambre. »

Elle s'appuya contre sa porte, le cœur prêt à exploser tant il battait vite. Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? A quoi jouait Shikamaru ?

Et soudain la réponse lui apparut. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas la voir avant ?

Sasuke la vit se plier en deux, il s'aperçu qu'elle riait, riait à perdre haleine, soutenue par un meuble.

« Ha ha ha...mon Dieu...ha ha ha...j'suis trop conne...hi hi hi...

-Temari bordel ! S'énerva son petit-ami. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

Elle le regarda et son hilarité redoubla devant son jean à moitié ouvert et sa chemise ôtée.

« Sasuke...hi hi hi...il faut que je te dise...ha ha ha...t'es vraiment qu'un abruti...

-Quoi ?!!

-Un parfait crétin...hi hi hi...un...un prétentieux immonde...ha ha ha...voilà ce que tu es... »

Elle respira à fond pour se calmer, puis lança plus sérieuse :

« Tu as une minute pour te rhabiller et foutre le camp de chez moi, sinon ce sont mes frères qui te mettront dehors.

-Avec plaisir Temari. Répondirent les concernés en faisant craquer leurs jointures.

-Temari, attends ! » Hurla l'Uchiwa qui ne comprenait plus rien.

Laissant ses frères et ce type si ordinaire à côté de l'autre brun, Temari se rechaussa et dévala l'escalier de son immeuble, entra dans le garage et enjamba son scooter. Elle quitta sa demeure à pleine vitesse, risquant à tout moment de se faire renverser, sa belle coiffure se décrocha et ses cheveux dorés s'envolèrent au grès du vent. Fini la top-modèle, fini les faux sourires, fini de se pavaner. Que Sasuke récupère une Ino ou autre, ça ne la concernait plus.

Elle arriva devant chez les Naras, s'avança bravement et sonna à la porte.

Trente secondes plus tard Shikamaru ouvrit et écarquilla les yeux, c'était bien la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à revoir ce soir.

« Temari ?!!

-Bonsoir Shikamaru. »

Légèrement étonné, il sortit sur le palier et referma la porte derrière lui, manquerait plus que ses parents voient la jeune fille et lui pourrissent la vie avec leurs questions.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je te croyais dans les bras de Sasuke. »

Elle lui montra la liasse de billets.

« Je suis venue te rendre ça...et te demander des explications. »

Au fond de son cœur les explications elle les avait déjà, mais elle voulait les entendre de la voix de son flemmard.

« Tu n'avais pas assez ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça...

-Alors pourquoi ?

-Ecoute Temari, je ne veux plus de ce fric et c'est moi que ça regarde !

-Mais moi aussi ça me regarde et je veux savoir. On avait un accord : je voulais Sasuke et tu voulais de l'argent, on a réussi tous les deux, on devrait être heureux !

-Non. »

Il passa la main sur son ananas et bougonna doucement :

« Parce que maintenant moi ce n'est plus de l'argent que je veux.

-Tant mieux ! »

Il redressa la tête et la fixa, le sourire de Temari était éclatant, victorieux, parfait. Il haussa un sourcil :

« Pourquoi tant mieux ?

-Parce que maintenant...moi ce n'est plus Sasuke que je veux. »

Ils se comprirent, brusquement, la joie inonda leurs cœurs déjà unis depuis longtemps. Temari jeta l'argent qui s'envola, fit un pas en avant, enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de son joueur de Shogi et leurs lèvres se joignirent enfin. Shikamaru caressa ses cheveux blonds et son dos, comme il avait rêvé de pouvoir le faire. Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps, jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle, et ils recommencèrent encore plus langoureusement. Parfaitement heureux.

L'argent tourbillonnait dans la nuit, des gens de la fête qui sortaient poussèrent des cris et montrèrent du doigt le couple sur le perron de cette maison qui s'embrassait encore et encore. Les commérages n'étaient pas prêts de cesser. Parmi les cris, les bouchons de bouteilles qui sautaient et les pétards qui explosaient Shikamaru reconnu la voix de Kiba :

« 1500 yens de l'heure en cas de problème !!! Fais passer le message !!! »

Il éclata de rire et se pencha à nouveau vers les lèvres de son amour qui en redemandait.

1500 yens de l'heure...ça ne valait pas un seul des baisers de Temari et ça serait parfaitement inutile pour eux._  
_

_**FIN**_


End file.
